The Internet of Things (IoT) represents an ever-growing inter-network of physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or other items that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity which enable these devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or other items to exchange data. Concerns have been raised that the IoT is being developed rapidly without appropriate consideration of the security challenges involved. As the IoT increases in popularity, cyberattacks are likely to become an increasingly physical threat. For example, many Internet-connected appliances, such as including televisions, kitchen appliances, cameras, and/or thermostats to provide some examples, can gather information about consumers in their own homes. Computer-controlled devices in automobiles, such as brakes, engine, locks, hood and truck releases, horn, heat, and/or dashboard to provide some examples, have also been shown to be vulnerable to cyber-attacks. To address these concerns, these devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or other items often include Random Number Generators (RNGs) to provide cipher keys and to initialize vectors and other random numbers used in cryptographic operations. Unfortunately, these devices, vehicles, buildings, and/or other items are vulnerable to cyberattacks when weak RNGs are used.